Mikes Halloween Surpise
by Mrs. Hale Jasper's Wife
Summary: It's Halloween and Mike is about to learn not to mess with Isabella Swan. That is if he comes out alive! Rates 'T' because I'm paranoid. ONE SHOT. Everyone's OOC.


Bella Plays a Halloween Prank

"You do not know anything about pranking, Bella face it. I am the prank king and I am willing to take you as my queen… if you dump Cullen," Mike Newton purred wagging his eyebrows.

"I'm sorry Mike, I'd rather take my eyes out and watch myself eat my face," I said in an apologetic tone. He walked away murmuring how I knew nothing about pranks and was just jealous.

Well, I'll show him a scary prank… Mike…you have no idea now but you just called thunder but lightning answered instead.

I took out my cell phone and three-way-called Alice and Rosalie.

"Hey, Bells," Alice squealed, already anticipating what I was going to say. "Hi, Bella," Rosalie said quietly.

"Alice, Rosalie, I need help teaching Mike a very important lesson".

One Week Later….

MPOV

Edward and Bella are still as "in love" as they were before. I looked at Bella with longing eyes and thought about how much happier she would be with me instead of him.

But then something happened today…something that made my heart fill with hope. Bella stood up suddenly at the Cullens' table and started screaming at the Cullens'.

"What do you mean _other girlfriends?!_" she screamed, looked livid!

_They're going to break up…finally. And I will be the shoulder Bella will cry on and then I'll be the man to help her forget all about Cullen,_ I thought to myself, grinning.

Then she started screaming at his siblings as well. The last thing she screamed at the Cullens' was, "I'll get you…you just watch and see!"

The Cullens' dumped their garbage and stormed out of the cafeteria. Bella looked so furious that she began to shake. She waited a couple seconds before a look of pure rage took over her. I followed behind, hoping to comfort her.

But I couldn't figure out where she disappeared off too. After fifteen minutes I heard screaming and yelling coming from the gym. One voice sounded like Bella's. Doesn't she know the gym is closed for painting today?

She ran into the gym. By the time I caught up I could hear more screaming. Not arguing screaming but blood curdling fear filled screams. I looked in the gym window just to see four of the Cullens' dead bodies lying full of blood and Bella in the process of murdering Edward! She was hitting him over and over with the ax and blood was flying everywhere. She was covered in it.

Oh my god! I'm in love with a psychopath! Well, all love has challenges.

I ran into the gym and grabbed the axe from Bella. She fought a little bit but let me take it. I went to each of the bodies and took pulses.

There were none. They were ice-cold dead bodies. "Oh my god! What did I do?" she screamed throwing her arms around me. She sobbed for a bit and then murmured, "I'm a monster!" She turned around and ran out of the gym.

I looked from the bodies' spread helplessly on the floor to the bloody axe in my hands and my blood soaked clothes. "Cullen, I hated you but not this much! I hope you forgive me for very soon marrying your girlfriend," I said trying to sound guilty about getting Bella.

Just then there were sirens coming closer. I took the time to look at the Cullens'. Even as a bloody corpse, Rosalie and Alice still looked like goddesses. The sound of a police car squealing into the school parking lot was heard. I decided to wait here and tell the police what happened and try to convince them to go easy on Bella.

Three police officers came in and examine the scene. One of them was Bella's father. He picked up his walky talky and said, "we have the suspect apprehended". His partners ran over to me and pulled my arms behind my back.

"You're under arrest Mike! For the murders of five teenagers!" Charlie screamed.

"No but wait! It was Bella! I swear!" I screamed. Charlie's face became furious. "Are you accusing my baby girl of murder?" he screamed. Just as the words left his mouth Bella walked into the room looking oblivious. She saw the Cullens' bodies and her eyes filled with pain, sorrow and grief.

"NO! NO! NO!" she screamed, running over to Edward's body and cradling it in her arms. She looked over at me with pain, sorrow and pure anger.

"You MONSTER! Mike! How could you! She screamed, every word shaking with pure hatred and fury. I felt myself sink towards a wall and she followed me. She looked ready to kill me!

When I hit the wall she grabbed my shoulders and shoved my roughly into the wall. She was so close I could feel her warm breath down my throat.

"I will make you pay! I will make you pay for each one of their lives you low life, miserable coward!" she screamed, her voice and body shaking with venom and anger. I scared me half to death! I opened my mouth to speak but only a small whimper came out.

"But before I make you regret ever being born I want to say one thing!" she basically growled in my face.

I just nodded. But she probably didn't notice because I was shaking so hard. Either I'm going to get killed by psychopathic Bella or go to jail for a crime I didn't commit…either way my life is over.

"I am the prank queen and you have just been dethroned!" she screamed laughing. The Cullens' started standing up. I felt warm, wet stuff running down my legs.

Did I just wet my pants?

"Mike? Did you just wet your pants?" Emmett screamed, booming.

I was too utterly shocked to do anything except stand there and shake.

Well, at least nobody would know about this except everyone in the gym. As though he was reading my mind, Edward stood up and pulled a camera from between a couple of basketballs.

"Surprise! You're on candid camera. Wave to everyone in America and Canada _and_ Alaska. This is going on YouTube!" he laughed evilly.

He hit a button and showed Edward splashing FAKE blood over Bella. His sibling and him making fake gash and cut over them selves and holding ice over their throats for the icy cold effect. Edward putting a couple fake-blood filled water balloons under his clothes.

"Oh and Mike. When you checked all of our pulses, you checked the right side. You can only feel a pulse from the left side," Edward informed laughing.

Then Bella said something that made me face turn as red as the reddest shade on earth. "Now you might want to go change your pants, Mike".


End file.
